Wyatt x Chris x Angel
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: title says it all I don't own Charmed wish i did but i don't i only own the Oc Angel read a review no flames please thanks takes place after the last season Rate M for Haliwellesct and Language
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since Piper, Pheobe and Paige defeted Christy and the Triad, now all finally happy with no worries the girls try to get on with their lives as mothers, wifes and buisness women.

"WYATT, CHRIS, ANGEL, MEL GET UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL" Piper shouted up the stiars of the Halliwell Mannor, Angel groaned as she rolled over to see 20 year old Wyatt looking down at her his eyes sparkling "Wy, your not supposed to be in here what if mom or dad caught us" Wyatt frowned, his eyes lost so of their sparkle "but Angel" sighing softly Angel lent up and kissed Wyatt' lips, Wyatt moaned as Angel put all of her love and passion into that one kiss they only pulled back when they heard a knock on her door "Angel come on sis" Angel smiled as she got out of bed and walked over to the door.

19 year old Chris leaned against the door, when Angel opened it, Chris fell flat on his back as Angel moved out of the way, Angel giggled as Wyatt stood up from her bed and walked over to his siblings "need a hand there Chris" Angel asked as she knelt down in front of Chris placing her hand in front of him, Chris shook his head as he stood up glaring at Wyatt "WYATT, CHRIS, ANGEL DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE" Piper shouted.

"Go I'll be down in a few" Angel said as she shoved Wyatt out of her room, Angel gave Chris a quick kiss before pushing him out as well, Angel looked at her nightwear which consisted of a pair of really short shorts and a bra, waving her hand Angel's clothes dematerialized and a freash set of clothes appeared on her body, walking over to her wall length mirror Angel flicked a blond lock from her face, a gentel breeze flowed through her hair as Angel used her magic to do her hair.

Once Angel was ready she orbed downstairs into the kitchen, "for heaven sake Angel I told you not to waste your magic on doing every day things" Angel nodded as she took a seat next to Chris "so Mel have you learnt how to control your new power yet" Wyatt asked as he grabbed a peice of toast off of the plate that Piper just set down, Mel huffed and shook her head "not yet Wyatt, but can you three train me please" Wyatt looked at Chris andAngel who were looking at Angel's phone, sighing softly Wyatt turned to the youngest sibling "maybe another time Mels we have exams comming up and we need to make sure we pass, right Chris and Angel".

Angel looked up and nodded "yeah what Wyatt said" Chris nodded and looked back down at Angel's phone, sighing again Wyatt orbed the phone to his hand "Wyatt don't" Wyatt looked down at the phone and saw a picture of him asleep with a book on his chest but he was just in his boxers, Wyatt looked at the two who were blushing slightly "what are you three up to?" Piper asked as she moved round the kitchen to Wyatt "Angel why do you have a picture of your brother like that"

Angel grinned and said "blackmail mom, for when Wyatt upsets me I can send it all the girls and guys around the school" Piper sighed and took the phone from Wyatt who has blushing like mad "no you don't and I don't want to hear you've done anything like that to your brother okay" Angel nodded as Piper handed the phone back to her, looking at the screen she saw the picture was deleted, Angel pocketed the device and looked at the clock "damn it we're going to be late" Wyatt and Chris shot up grabbing some more food the three ran to the front door.

"Remember I'm at work tonight and Mel is at your aunts, so your on your own behave okay" the three shouted back "yeah mom". As soon as the three siblings were away from the house Wyatt turned to Angel "what the heck sis you could have blown our secret, why did you have that picture anyway" Angel looked away from Wyatt "Wyatt calm down Angel would never do that" Chris said as he walked inbetween the two Wyatt groaned but nodded "we need to be carefull okay" the other two nodded as they walked down the street to school.

Once at school Wyatt hugged Angel whispering in her ear "I'm not angry Angel, I got worried for the three of us okay" Angel nodded and hugged Wyatt back, once they pulled back Wyatt tapped Chris and grinned "see you two at lunch usual place" Chris nodded as Wyatt walked off down on of the many corridors of the school, Chris looked over at his sister and smiled softly "lets get to class miss skip a grade" Angel grinned.

Although Angel is a year younger than Chris the two are in the same year since Angel got pushed up a grade two years ago, the pair walked down a few corridors before they reached their first lesson of the day English. Luckly the pair sat at the back so no one saw them as they let their hands rest against each other on the table, Chris sat by the window while Angel sat in the isle seat half way through the lesson Chris stopped listening and looked out of the window at the sport field while Angel rested her head on her arms, their fingers interlocked as they slacked off, not that they slacked off alot they knew all of the stuff the teacher was going over thanks to magic school.

"Miss Halliwell, can you answer this question and please stop falling asleep in my class" Angel sat up her fingers no longer holding Chris's since everyone was watching them "sorry sir I have a bit of a headache and to answer you question, William Shakespeare wrote Hamlet in 1599, and he married Anne Hathaway in 1582 not 1580" the teacher glared at Angel as he walked up to the back of the classroom "Miss Haliwell I do not appreaciate you and your brothers attitude to simply ignore my teachings and then acuse me of making a mistake" Angel looked at her teacher and smiled "but I'm telling the truth, if i remember correctly it's you who told us this information last week" the teacher's face went bright red with anger.

"Angel let's go" Chris said as he grabbed his stuff, Angel followed suite "And where do you think your going" Chris looked back as he held the door open for Angel "Principals office right, thats were you were going to send her so I'll go to since I'm an intoriable brat that knows nothing" the teacher stared at Chris with his mouth open "And my sister is a good for nothing little brat that is underneath you in interlect that you think she shouldn't have been moved up a grade" Chris smirked "Right teacher" Chris's english teacher glared at the two "GET OUT NOW AND GO TO THE PRICIPAL'S OFFICE NOW" Angel turned and grabbed Chris's wrist "yeah we know" Angel pulled her brother along with her till the door shut behind them.

Both Angel and Chris sighed as they walked to the Principal's office again "4th time in two weeks man I hate this" Angel said as she walked next to Chris down the corridor to the Principals office.

Once they arrived Chris told the secetary who looked at us and sighed "Again you two, why can't you be like your brother he's such a good student, ah speaking of which, hello Wyatt" Wyatt looked at Angel and Chris and sighed "hey Miranda I'm here to see the Principal, I got into trouble with " Chris stiffed a laugh as Wyatt sat down on the otherside of Angel, Miranda shook her head and stood up from her desk, she walked over to the Principal's door and knocked "yes Miranda" a deep voice called "It's the Haliwell children sir all three" the three siblings heard a few groans as the walked over to the door.

As they enetered they saw their Principal, Mr. Dean Markus, "Sit down" the three did as they were told "Angel let's start with you what happened?" Angel sighed and told what happened same with Chris nad Wyatt, "okay fine I'll drop it Angel, CHris I'll move you to a diffrent class for now till I deal with and Wyatt you'll have to get you parents to pay for the damage okay" Wyatt nodded and smiled "Thanks " Dean smiled at the three as they got up and left his office.

The bell just rang for Lunch, Angel and Chris waited next to the door that leads to the roof the only place the three siblings could be alone, when Wyatt arrived the corridor was empty so Angel used a spell to gain access to the roof, Chris ran out onto the roof "About time" Angel giggled at her brothers antics.

Wyatt stared at his two younger siblings mess around then he grabbed Chris and pushed him against the chain link fence "Wy...Wyatt, we're at School don't" Wyatt ignored him as he placed light kisses along his neck


	2. Chapter 2

Chris groaned as Wyatt ran his hands down his sides "Wyatt, why does Chris get all of your attention all the time" Angel asked quietly, Wyatt pulled away from Chris and turned to their younger sister.

Wyatt motioned for her to come over to them "I love you as much as I love Chris" Angel looked away from Wyatt "prove it then" Wyatt stared down at Angel in mock shook "Angel, sweetheart, both Chris and I love you how about we prove it tonight, mom did say we had the house to ourselves" Angel huffed but nodded Chris gasped as Wyatt grabbed the back of his neck pulling them away from the fence as a demon appeared "well what do we have here" Angel glared at the demon and flicked her wrist causing a giant fire ball to hit the demon vanquishing it "Chris are you okay" Wyatt asked as he looked at Chris "yeah I'm fine, well done Angel" Angel smiled softly.

Wyatt stood up helping Angel and Chris up the three stood there for a few minutes, Angel looked up to the sky "cloud black and grey give way to a blue clear sky" Wyatt and Chris looked up as the sky cleared of grey clouds "Angel we're not to use spells remember" Angel nodded "yeah but it was going to rain "A wet kiss doesn't sound that bad you know" Chris said which made Angel and Wyatt laughed "if you want a wet kiss I'm sure we can do that Chris" Wyatt said as he looked at his younger brother "Chris nodded smiling.

"one's lips are dry now let it be a cloud of rain for only use to see" a small rain cloud appeared above Chris then small droplets of water fell on his head, Chris grabbed Angel pulling her towards him, Angel looked up a few droplets of water landing on her face.

Chris leaned down to capture his beloved sisters lips, Wyatt stood there watching the two of them kiss in the rain when they pulled back Wyatt walked over to them rain fell on to him as well he first kissed Angel running his tongue over her bottom lip Angel let Wyatt's tongue enter her mouth both moaned softly, Angel pulled back to breath so Wyatt turned to Chris and kissed him like he had done to Angel when the spell ended the siblings stood there on the roof a bit wet "got a drying spell anyone" Angel flicked her wrist and their clothes were dry.

The three quickly ate lunch and got down stairs when the bell rang, Angel smiled as she walked home with Chris and Wyatt "so what do you two want to do when we get home?" Wyatt asked as he watched Angel bouncing along in front of him and Chris her body looked so graceful and beautiful he wanted to have her now but knew better than to insist on having sex when they got in it wasn't often they got the night at home alone with out Mel being home "how about a movie, dinner bath then some late night fun" Chris said as he looked from Wyatt to Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

When the three got home no one was around so Wyatt set about making snacks and drinks while Angel went and got some bedding from upstairs, Chris set up the dvd player putting in a film he knew they all would like. Once they had set everything up and put it in the living room they went to get changed.

Wyatt and Chris wore boxers while Angel wore a pair of girls boxers and a bra the three orbed to the living room, "keep all out least our time be over let none enter this sacred house this house of Halliwell" a force field appeared from the ground outside of the Halliwell manor "nice thinking Angel what if mom comes home?" Chris asked as he sat down on the sofa grabbing a few pillows from the floor "she wont' she text me and said she's staying with Aunt Pheobe tonight since Uncle Coop is not home" Chris nodded.

Angel and Wyatt grabbed some pillows and sat down on the sofa by Chris, Wyatt used his powers to make the duvet cover them up, the three cuddled up and watched the film that Chris had put in.

Angel sighed as she placed her head on Wyatt's shoulder, Wyatt kissed her head and put his arm around her waist letting his fingers brush over Chris's bare toned stomach, Chris groaned as Wyatt's finger ran over his skin, Angel sighed again and snuggled up to Wyatt breathing in his scent of vanilla and something totally Wyatt, Chris had a different sorta of smell it reminded of Angel of warm summer days outside.

Angel let her fingers trace small circles on Wyatt's skin Wyatt moved the duvet from around his waist to let Angel's fingers wander Chris leaned back behind Angel to kiss Wyatt, the three sat there cuddling till the end of the film, "what do you two want for dinner" Angel asked as she tilted her head back so Wyatt could kiss the skin on her neck "nothing yet I'm fine thanks" Chris said as he kissed Angel's arm, "let's go have a shower then we can have some fun and eat later" Wyatt said as he went to stand up Angel and Chris nodded and set about cleaning up the mess using their magic.

Once everything was sorted the three walked up the stairs towards the bathroom when Angel stopped "let's use the other bathroom tonight" both Chris and Wyatt nodded "A passage blocked from all who see but three chosen by me" a door appeared in the wall the three siblings entered the door closing it shut behind them, the door disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel, Chris and Wyatt stood in a massive cream room with black tiles in front of them was a massive walk in bath to the right was the sink and toilet and on the left a walk in shower with a rainfall shower head, "like kissing in the rain" Wyatt said as he walked over to the shower switching it on warm water cascaded out of the ceiling, Wyatt stood under the warm shower spray in his boxers, Chris walked over to Wyatt and pushed him against the cold shower wall which caused Wyatt to whimper Angel watched the two kiss for a while.

Then she walked over to the bath and filled it with hot water, once the bath was ready Angel walked over to her brothers who were still making out, Angel knelt in front of them and kissed above the hem of their boxers, Chris and Wyatt pulled back and looked down at their baby sister her eyes sparkled with mischief, Chris grabbed a hold of Wyatt's hand and muttered a spell making the both moan Angel looked down at the boys boxers and saw their manhood's bigger than they normally are.

"so much for never using spells on ourselves huh Chris" Wyatt gasped out as Angel ran a finger over his boxers.


End file.
